


A Wish From The Heart

by storyhaus



Category: Macgyver 2016 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: It's Jack's birthday.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Wish From The Heart

Wishes

Mac parked his jeep and looked out over the expanse of lawn.

With a deep sigh several moments later he grabbed the bag beside him and exited making his way through the grass until he reached his destination.

A chuckle escaped his lips seeing the unopened beer bottle.

"Guess I'm not the first one who's come today." He said also seeing all the coins.

"I miss you buddy. I have something for you." He smiled and pulled out a muffin, "blueberry with lots of berries, just the way you like it." He added then pulled out a candle and lighter and made it a little birthday muffin and closed his eyes.

_I wish with all my heart you were still here with us._

Opening his eyes he blew out the candle.

"Happy Birthday big guy." He whispered and took the muffin out of the papercup placing it next to the beer bottle.

"We're going to get together later and tell tales of your exploits. I promise not to tell the real story of Cairo." Mac smiled, took a quarter out of his pocket and placed it beside the others.

"I love you Jack and I'll never forget you." He added and kissed his knuckles placing them against the gravemarker before leaving.

Thousands of miles away, in a small town, in a small hospital in Croatia an elderly doctor changed the patients bandages after slathering burn cream on the stranger who had been found on the road.

They had thought he would not survive the night then they gave him a week, now it was three weeks later and he was still with them.

"Ti si jak. Vrati nam se ushkoro." The doctor said and left the room.

If the doctor had stayed a moment longer we would have seen the patients index finger raise slightly before dropping back to the bed.

It was the first step in his awakening.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGE!

LONG LIVE JACK DALTON!

Ti si jak. Vrati nam se uskoro--You are a strong one. Come back to us.


End file.
